Class of 2013
These students began attending Clearwater High School in the fall of 2009 (prior to the series' start) and graduated in the spring of 2013 in the episode Here's to Never Growing Up (2), which served as the season finale of Season 2. Characters Main Characters * Sadie Carroll * Jeremy Litten * Trey Nitt * Tim Sharpe Recurring Characters * Tori Hamilton * Isaac Mantis * Lauren Nessner * Ken Paterson * Hank Pistol Timeline A list of major events that happened to characters from this class. Season 1 * Sadie, Jeremy, and Isaac start a film club. * Sadie reveals her feelings for Jeremy. * Trey returns to school with a new name and tomboy appearance. * Jeremy reveals his feelings for Jamie. * Trey comes out as transgender. * Isaac and Trey start a conflict. * Lauren Nessner first appears. * Jeremy has sex with Julia. * Sadie tries to go to homecoming with Tim, but is rejected. * Tim's drinking is first shown. * Ken Paterson first appears. * Sadie's anger issues are revealed. * Tim and Sophie get into a car accident due to his stress and insomnia. * The relationship between Jeremy and Jamie begins. * Jamie breaks up with Jeremy after she finds out he slept with her best friend, Julia. * Jeremy quits the film group and forms a conflict with Sadie. * Jeremy is led to believe Jamie is stalking him due to a rumor spread by Sophie. * Ethan almost kills Jeremy's younger brother when he gets into Ethan's drugs. * Jeremy and Jamie get back together. Season 2 * Trey comes out to his parents as transgender and is sent to a mental hospital. * Sadie gets an internship and tries to shut down the film group, but fails. * Trey kisses Alicia and reveals his feelings for her. * Hank first appears. * Tim and Sophie kiss. * Jeremy proposes to Jamie and they become engaged. * Sadie reveals her feelings for Scott, despite knowing he is gay. * Jeremy and Jamie have sex. * Jeremy finds out he is the father of Julia's baby. * Tim rehashes a rivalry with one of his father's enemies who later goes and murders his father. * Tim moves in with Trey. * Hank starts a relationship with Keith despite being much older than him. * There is a school shooting and during it, Jeremy saves Sophie from a suicide attempt. * Tim's alcoholism begins. * Jeremy is almost arrested for hiring a hooker and is rejected from his dream college. * Tori first appears and starts a relationship with Trey. * Jeremy and Julia form a conflict after problems arise over their baby. * Tim moves out of Trey's as his drinking escalates. * Hank and Keith end their relationship. * Sadie is almost sexually assaulted by Josh before being saved by Jamie. * Trey loses his virginity to Tori. * Jeremy and Jamie almost elope, but back out at the altar. * Jeremy tries out for a reality show, Spotlight Stars. * Sadie and Jeremy end their conflict. * Tori is accepted into her dream college in Texas, leading to her breakup with Trey. * Tim comes to Prom drunk and spikes the punch. * Tim almost murders his father's killer. * Trey and Tori get back together. * The Class of 2013 graduates. * Ken makes his final appearance. * Jeremy, Trey, Tori, Sadie, Lauren, and Isaac go to Hollywood so Jeremy can participate in the reality singing TV show. * Lauren starts a career as a model and stays in Hollywood. Season 3 * Sadie and Tim form a relationship. * Trey starts college at Tallahassee University, where Tori was rejected from. * Jeremy and Jamie end their engagement and relationship. * Hank gets back together with Keith, unbeknownst to him that Keith is already dating someone else as well. * Sadie and Tim end their relationship after Scott sabotages it. * Hank finds out about Keith's other boyfriend and dumps him. * Jeremy is kicked off of Spotlight Stars and returns to Clearwater. * Sadie takes on the position of director of Clearwater's play. * Sadie starts having anxiety issues and overdoses on unprescribed pills. * Sadie leaves Clearwater and makes her final appearance. * Trey has a bad fall during a college party and suffers from memory loss, forgetting about his transition and reverting back to Trina. * Tori breaks up with Trey after being unable to date him as a girl. * Tim's alcoholism continues as he starts to pass his habits onto Jamie. * Jeremy dedicates his first live performance on TV to Jamie trying to win her back. * Isaac and Jamie hook up in a hotel pool. * Trey's memory is jogged and he returns back to Trey. * Trey and Tori get back together. Season 4 * Tim has gotten his drinking under control. * Hank forms a relationship with Scott, who is only using him for a place to stay. * Hank's car is destroyed by Keith after he finds out about his relationship with Scott. * Scott breaks up with Hank to be with who he really loves. * Jeremy leases his old apartment to Scott. * Hank makes his final appearance. * Jeremy returns to Clearwater to be Jamie's date for her prom. * Lauren, Trey, Tori, and Tim return to Clearwater for the current seniors' graduation. * Lauren is signed on for an H&M holiday campaign for modelling. * Tori got accepted into Tallahassee University where she will attend with Trey. Season 5 * Jeremy moves back to Clearwater and finds out about Jamie and Isaac's hook up. * Jeremy and Liam open a bar in Clearwater. * Tori, Trey, and Tim return to Clearwater for Thanksgiving. * Trey reveals he has gotten his top surgery. * Jeremy's bar is put under investigation after Jamie steals alcohol from it. Season 6 * Jeremy hooks up with Caylee. * A man shoots up Jeremy's bar during a Pride event and kills Wyatt, causing Jeremy to leave town again. Season 7 * Jeremy returns to town with Liam after struggling in Hollywood again. * Jeremy starts working at Caylee's restaurant. Interactions Relationships * Trey-Tori Relationship * Sadie-Tim Relationship Friendships * Sadie-Isaac Friendship * Jeremy-Isaac Friendship * Tim-Trey Friendship * Sadie-Trey Friendship * Sadie-Lauren Friendship * Isaac-Ken Friendship * Lauren-Ken Friendship * Trey-Isaac Friendship * Tori-Sadie Friendship * Sadie-Jeremy Friendship Conflicts * Sadie-Jeremy Conflict * Trey-Isaac Conflict * Sadie-Tim Conflict Trivia * Sadie Carroll and Jeremy Litten were the first characters introduced from this class. * Tori Hamilton was the final character introduced from this class. * None of the main characters from this class are still billed as main characters in current episodes. * Hank Pistol was the only character from this class not seen at graduation. * Jeremy is the only character from this class to appear in every season. Category:Classes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7